


Part of my Future (The Heart and Soul Remix)

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve will save Tony if it's the last thing he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101629) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



> Thanks to magicasen for beta!

Steve doesn’t waste time when he hears the news. He calls Tony, grabbing his shield from its stand. He wills Tony to answer, but the signal goes on and on as Steve runs out. It finally cuts off, the call unanswered, and Steve takes the SHIELD-issued flying car to reach the Stark Resilient facility as fast as possible.

It doesn’t seem like a supervillain attack. It’s probably an accident. But that doesn’t really matter. He would probably always be worried about an explosion at Resilient R&D. But today, well. Today.

Today Tony has a business meeting there.

***

There’s smoke over Tony’s building, dense enough Steve can barely see.

He’s there just after the first responders. A firefighter stands in Steve’s way when Steve tries to run in.

“I’m sorry, it’s—”

“Yes, son,” Steve says in his best Captain America voice. “I know what I’m doing.”

Distantly, he’s aware that the way to help, _really_ help, is by following their directions—but _Tony’s somewhere in there_ , and Steve has to find him. 

He runs inside the burning building. Firefighters are carrying people out. It’s a Sunday, so there shouldn’t be many employees on-site; from what Steve remembers, Tony wanted to showcase some of the projects there . . . He shakes his head. He has to focus. 

He scans each room as he goes—there’s a lot of smoke. The fire must be spreading, but the building still seems structurally sound. The explosions must’ve gone off further from here. Steve spots a man lying unconscious at the far wall of the hallway and jogs to him. Steve kneels next to him, checks his pulse and finds it. He gathers him up and heads back to the entrance.

He has to find Tony, but he can’t ignore people in danger.

He passes the man to the next firefighter he sees with an order to carry him to safety, and heads back inside.

His eyes are watering; the smoke is harsh. But Tony might be inside, dying. Steve will get him out.

***

He finds and carries out three more people before finally he gets closer to the middle of the building, where Tony’s office is located next to his personal lab. It’s getting hard to head back in even for him. Breathing is difficult here. His heart is racing wildly, and he has to admit it: he’s scared.

He’s really scared.

He’s scared that he’ll find Tony’s body, burned, Tony gone forever. 

He just wants to find him and bring him to safety. Isn’t that what he’s supposed to do? Keep his friends safe?

He calls softly, “Tony!”, again. 

Nothing. 

Steve heads further in. It’s getting hotter—he must be getting closer to where the explosion went off. There’s still no sign of Tony.

“Tony!”

He thinks he hears someone call him, and he spins around. “Tony?!”

“Ste—”

The building collapses around him.

He raises his shield, a moment too late; something hits him in the back of his head, and he slides into darkness.

***

He comes to in what he thinks is an ambulance. He tries to call for Tony, but something’s covering his mouth. His body hurts. Everything is foggy.

He doesn’t stay conscious for long.

***

When he wakes up in the next time, he’s clearly in hospital. Everything’s just a tad too bright, and he can hear the beeping of the heart monitor. 

Someone’s holding his hand. 

Steve follows the lines of the lean wrist and muscled arms covered by rolled-up sleeves, and finally to Tony’s face.

Tony looks fine. Unharmed. Tired, but healthy.

Steve smiles. Everything’s okay, then.

“You okay?” Tony asks after a moment of silence.

“Yeah,” Steve says. His throat is dry, but he feels alright. He always heals fast. 

Tony nods curtly. “I’ll find your doctor,” he says, and before Steve can protest, he pulls his hand away and leaves.

 _Tony’s okay_ , Steve thinks, over and over again.

***

He’s let out this evening with an order not to exert himself and avoid breathing in more smoke for a while. 

_Captain, someone else would’ve died_ , his doctor said. But that’s the point, isn’t it? Steve was there to help. And to find Tony. And Tony’s clearly okay, was without his help, but Steve _did_ help other people, so that’s the only thing that counts.

He expects Tony to be at the hospital entrance to take him home, but instead it’s Jan.

“Where’s Tony?” Steve asks.

Jan gives him a look. “You two should talk,” she says. “And hello to you too, Steve.”

Steve gives her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Jan. Hi. Thanks. How—”

“He’s been at your bedside the whole time you were unconscious,” Jan says. “I’m not saying any more. _Talk to him_.”

Steve nods. 

“And maybe next time you decide to head into a burning building, _take some protective gear_.” Jan’s definitely glaring now. 

“I thought he was there,” Steve admits, quietly.

“Talk—”

“I will,” Steve promises.

Jan hugs him then, a quick but tight embrace. “And never make me worry like that again,” she says.

“I won’t,” Steve lies. They’re superheroes. They can’t promise that.

Jan shakes her head at him, but doesn’t comment.

***

Tony doesn’t visit Steve for two days.

By the third, Steve’s half-convinced he dreamt Tony ever being in the hospital at all. 

But Steve’s many things, but not a coward, so on the fourth day, he gets on his bike and rides to the Avengers Tower.

He promised Jan, after all.

***

Tony steps out of the elevator to the garage seconds after Steve parks his bike. He’s pale, with bloodshot eyes, as if he didn’t rest in days. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks before he can say anything else. 

“ _What’s wrong_ ,” Tony repeats, incredulously. “I—what were you even doing there, Steve?” he asks.

Steve won’t back off from this one. “You were supposed to be there.”

“So you thought you’d, what, go and get yourself killed?!” Tony snaps. “God, Steve, I—when I’ve heard you were there, and it all went down, Steve—I can’t—” He stops talking. He’s breathing too fast and there’s something unnerving in the way he’s looking at Steve now. Like he’s drowning and needs oxygen.

But Steve knows something about that feeling, too. “I _knew_ you were—”

“You’re an idiot,” Tony cuts in, “I’m not—you can’t—you’re—” He stops himself again. 

Steve wants to say something, but he can’t: suddenly Tony’s hands are on his shoulders, pulling him close, and Tony’s kissing him with abandon—like he’s scared Steve will disappear, and then it hits Steve. 

He pushes Tony away, and for a second Tony looks absolutely _terrified_ , his eyes wild, his mouth opening, but Steve covers his mouth with his hand before he can utter an apology or whatever it is he’s planning to say.

“Tony,” Steve says, softly. “You said you’d have a meeting there. I heard about the explosion. I—I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you.” He takes his hand off Tony’s face, but keeps it on his shoulder.

Tony exhales. “I _was_ supposed to be there,” he admits at last. “The meeting was cancelled at the last moment. We’re still looking into whether that was an accident or not.” He closes his eyes. “I thought—I thought you’d die, and it’d be my fault, and—I couldn’t—I couldn’t think of it, of anything, I—”

This time, he doesn’t stop talking. Steve interrupts him instead, kissing him, once, then again, softly, barely there. 

“I love you, Tony,” he says. It’s not hard: he’s known it for years.

But Tony’s eyes widen, as if he’s still surprised by it, after everything Steve’s just done and said. “I love you, too,” he says in a small voice. “You can’t do that to me, Steve.”

Steve pulls him closer for a hug. “I’ll always try to save you. I won’t lie and say otherwise.”

“ _I have an armour stored in my bones_ ,” Tony says. “You don’t.”

“I know,” Steve says. “And I imagined all the scenarios where the explosion was so fast you wouldn’t have time to use it, and—”

“God, Steve, _I had to dig you out of that building after it collapsed_.” Tony digs his hands harder into Steve’s sides. “I love you so much. Never do that to me again.”

They both risk their lives a lot, Steve thinks, but that’s the problem: there’s nothing special about a battlefield, anymore. He worries about _Iron Man_ , but it doesn’t freeze his blood in his veins. But the thought of _Tony_ getting into danger . . . That’s not acceptable.

“I won’t if you won’t,” Steve says finally, and kisses Tony again, and again. 

The garage is cold and smells like petrol, and Steve can’t imagine being anywhere more perfect, as Tony reciprocates every kiss and holds on to Steve like that’s all he wants.

“I love you,” Steve gasps out between the kisses, and Tony whispers it back against his mouth every time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Up memory lane [Part of my Future Remix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234320) by [ranoutofrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun)




End file.
